


The Early Bird gets the Insane man

by orphan_account



Category: Hitler: The Rise of Evil (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm so sorry, yes I will delete this, its just for a little bet I made I swear. also have never seen the show so sorry. Hitler aint Hitler hes just some sad guy working at a coffee shop
Relationships: Adolf Hitler/Sarah T
Kudos: 2





	The Early Bird gets the Insane man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you have to read this

Sarah jingled the keys in her hand. No matter how long she had worked at this damn shop she never memorized if it was the silver or gold key. She probably looked like an idiot, standing there in the cold morning. She always hated morning, normally because soon it would lead to a hot day with annoying customers while being stuck in a room full of allergies and water that sprays from the ceiling every two hours. She had only been working at the flower shop for 3 months now, mostly just trying to make rents due. Finally, she found the key, Silver with a black spot. The door opens and she's met with a dark room.

Fluorescent lights flicker on as Sarah makes her way back to the front of the store. Looking across the street sits the coffee shop. It was a nice place, her friend worked there a while ago, it was a quaint coffee shop, the Tweedy Bird's coffee shop, a nice name, but there was one guy who worked there, god he made her so angry. He constantly got her name wrong every time she went there. How hard was it to spell Sarah, S-A-R-A-H, and he had a stupid German accent and, oh, such awful facial hair.

A faint growl sounded out startling her, causing her to look down at her stomach. Shit, she forgot to eat again. Looking back up at the little shop, she sighed

_He might not even be in today_

She hoped it was true but even if he was she wouldn't starve herself for some guy she hatted. Quickly she grabbed the door and locked the shop back up before scurrying for the coffee shop. She was hit with the smell of coffee beans and bagels. Her stomach growled again as she made her way up to the counter. No one was in the shop, Then again it was 6, she pulled her hand out and rang the bell. Waiting for another moment she rung again. I mean she did have a job to get to.

"Hold on I vill be with you in just eh moment" 

Oh no, of course, he was in. A body rounded the corner, looking at her a frown came across the man's face. She could only roll her eyes. Hitler.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you read that


End file.
